1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rotating device, such as a disk drive device that rotates and drives recording disks, and a fan motor that rotates to produce wind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive devices like hard disk drives are becoming compact and increasing the storage capacity, and are built in various electric devices. In particular, disk drive devices are nowadays built in portable electric devices, such as a laptop computer, a tablet terminal, and a portable music player.
For example, JP 2011-103150 A discloses a disk drive device that employs a fluid dynamic bearing mechanism as a bearing.
There is a demand of a further thinning for disk drive devices including one disclosed in JP 2011-103150 A. When, however, disk drive devices are made thin, an axial span of the radial dynamic bearing part in the fluid dynamic bearing becomes small, and thus the bearing rigidity may be reduced. When the bearing rigidity decreases, a tilting of a rotation shaft of a rotating body when off-center load is applied thereto may become large, and in the worst case, the rotating body contacts a stationary body, which is cause of breakdown. Hence, in order to compensate the reduction of the rigidity of the radial dynamic bearing part due to thinning, a thrust radial dynamic bearing part is provided at a relatively distant location from the rotation center, and the bearing rigidity of the thrust dynamic bearing part should be enhanced.
Such a technical problem is also common to other kinds of rotating devices and is not particular to disk drive devices.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the aforementioned circumstances, and it is an objective of the present disclosure to provide a rotating device that enhances the bearing rigidity of a thrust dynamic bearing part, thus advantageous for thinning.